


The Crescent Realm

by Desirae



Series: The Loft- a domestic Malec series [1]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Boys In Love, Canon Compliant, Dom Magnus Bane, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Fluff, Light BDSM, M/M, Married Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood, Possessive Alec Lightwood, Possessive Magnus Bane, Post Finale, Smut, Sub Alec Lightwood, Undercover, light exhibitionism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-01
Updated: 2019-09-05
Packaged: 2020-02-09 20:03:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 9,151
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18645133
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Desirae/pseuds/Desirae
Summary: When an old friend comes to Magnus for help looking for his missing sister, Alec and Magnus find themselves undercover in The Crescent Realm - essentially a downworld pleasure land with a BDSM bent.  While playing the roles of submissive and dominant during their investigation, Alec and Magnus both discover new things about themselves and their relationship; like how free Alec feels under Magnus' control, and how gratifying it is for Magnus to know that Alec trusts him so implicitly with his vulnerability.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys:) This story is the first part of my domestic Malec series (something we did not get enough of in the show, let's be honest.) and is set immediately post-finale before Magnus' and Alec's promotions to Alicante .
> 
> As per usual, my Malec is based on the amazing Matthew Daddario&Harry Shum Jr., but by all means, envision them however you wish.
> 
> Thank you to my beta Shelby for editing even though it isn't one of my Destiel works;) it's so appreciated.
> 
> I hope you enjoy & thanks for reading <3

Magnus felt the wards to the loft give as he handed his old friend Ethan a cup of soothing chamomile tea. His Shadowhunter, of course.  Despite being off duty for the next three weeks, Alexander was still not one to lounge about all day without Magus by his side, and since Magnus had been with clients into the early afternoon, the Nephilim hadn’t had any reason to linger in their soft bedsheets and gone for a run. Magnus couldn’t help the salacious perusal as his angel walked into the room in a black tank and sweatpants. Sweat glistened on his skin and a blush of exertion was high on his perfect cheeks.

“Sorry, am I interrupting? I’ll just go-” Alec gestured towards the direction of the bedroom.

“Not at all, Alexander.  This an old friend of mine, Ethan Yearling. Ethan, my husband, Alec Lightwood,” Magnus said, and the Seelie rose to shake hands.

“Hey, nice to meet you. Sorry, I’m so,” Alec gestured to himself. “I’m just going to go shower and get out of your way.” Alec pressed a quick kiss to Magnus’ forehead before heading out of the room and Magnus couldn’t help the sappy smile lighting his face if he tried.

Magnus noticed that Ethan’s eyes were alight with appreciation and the Seelie winked at him. “Man, I heard he was a looker, but the talk doesn’t do him justice,” Ethan said. “Magnus, this favor isn’t going to cause problems for the two of you, is it?”

“No. I won’t let it. Honestly, knowing my Shadowhunter, he won’t let me go alone anyway. And since I have been asked to reclaim my position as High Warlock, and if I allow myself to be wooed back,” which he would, of course, “I would no doubt be too busy to take on personal clients anymore, so the sooner I can check everything out and ease your mind, the better.”

* * *

 

When Alec returned from the bedroom he looked shower-fresh and soft. A threadbare gray tee-shirt and well-worn black jeans hugged his long muscled legs and his favored sandalwood shampoo scent teased the air. His hair was a damp unruly mop on his head and Magnus’ fingers itched to touch.  Magnus was fairly sedated in his own dress; soft linen pants, his arms bare in a white vest with a deep vee that showcased his caramel skin, accented by dangling necklaces. He smiled widely as his husband sported that goofy dazed look he often had when he was admiring Magnus. He gracefully made his way over to his love, hands coming to press against his chest as he angled up for a kiss. Alec did not disappoint, wide palms settling at Magnus’ hips, thumbing at the sharp bones as their lips caught and clung. Magnus parted his lips on a sigh and felt Alec’s tongue dip in to tangle with his in a slow dance that made his heart ache from the sweetness of it all.

“Am I allowed to ask what that was about?” Alec asked curiously when they finally broke apart.

“Of course. Ethan is an old friend of mine from the Seelie realm. It seems his sister has gotten herself involved with a widely known promiscuous vampire.”

Alec raised a brow. “And what exactly are you supposed to do about that? I mean, it’s her choice, isn’t it?”

“Ah, well, Alexander, therein lies the rub. Ethan is not sure if he has her in a thrall, and they have apparently galavanted off to the Crescent Realm. Ethan knows if he investigates, he won’t get the real story. Even though Seelies can’t lie, if young Jasmine believes she’s there willingly, she’ll say she’s there willingly.”

“But you’d be able to. This vampire wouldn’t think to hide what he was doing in front of you because he wouldn’t be on guard like he’d be with her brother?” Alec surmised and Magnus winked at him.

“Exactly.”

“What exactly is the Crescent Realm? Why haven’t I heard of it?”

“Oh, my dear.  You’re so innocent.”

“C’mon, Magnus.”

“It’s sort of a… pleasure realm.”

“Pleasure how?” His eyes widened, “ Like sex? Is that what you’re talking about?”

Magnus fiddled with his ear cuff. “Yes. It’s essentially an adult playland for Downworlders. Alexander. Someone like you…a Shadowhunter, would be coveted. A jewel. Imagine how powerful a Downworlder would feel having a Nephilim subservient at their feet?  A member of the Clave as a willing slave? ”

“ Do you mean like- like BDSM?” Magnus nearly smiled as he could practically hear the blush in his Alexander’s voice.

“Yes, pup, among other things,” Magnus replied, laughing at the ever-present eye-roll at the nickname that had, despite Alec’s protestations, stuck.   “Think of it as downtown in any large city. All of the clubs, the restaurants, the bars, the hotels, but everyone who patronizes these establishments is either dominant or a submissive. “

Alec swallowed audibly as he considered Magnus’ words and the warlock watched as his angel struggled with whatever it was he wanted to ask.

“And this… this realm. You’ve been there often?” Alec was not one who could affect nonchalance when it came to Magnus and his past relationships so he knew to be honest, but gentle.

“I have, yes. Not since we’ve been together, but,” Magnus gave a little shrug.

Alec cocked his head, biting his lip in thought before straightening to parade rest and schooling his expression.  “Do you miss it?”

It seemed like a simple question, but Magnus took it for what it really was; Alexander asking if he was enough, if this was something Magnus needed in a partner, and would he become bored without it?

Magnus walked to his Shadowhunter and cupped his cheek with his palm. Alec leaned into the touch reflexively and Magnus smiled fondly at the action.

“When done with two consenting people, safely and sanely, it can be a beautiful thing.  A way to relieve stress, a way to grow even closer as partners, though not all that dabble or participate in that lifestyle are involved romantically.”

Alec paled a little at that. “I don’t think I could ever be like that with someone I didn’t love and trust,” he said softly and Magnus couldn’t help but tip his head up for a soft kiss.

“That does not surprise me in the least, Alexander.” Magnus said against Alec’s full lips, the image of his angel naked and on his knees at Magnus’ will flittering across his mind.  Yes, his pup would make a beautiful submissive.

“When you went there was it with a partner or were you just… partaking with the dabblers?”

Magnus decided this was a conversation that deserved cocktails and made quick work to conjure two martinis, extra strength.

“Uh-oh,” Alec murmured as he took the glass from Magnus’ hand.  “A gin conversation. I guess it’s five o’clock somewhere. ” Alec tried for lighthearted and Magnus couldn’t help kissing him again. Magnus took Alec’s hand and led him towards the large oversized chair they had fallen in love with while window shopping last weekend. He urged Alec to sit down and Magnus draped himself over his lap. Alec’s arms rested crossed at the wrist over Magnus’ thighs, drink sitting prettily in his hand.  Magnus’ martini-free hand pushed at the flop of silky bangs that fell over Alec’s forehead. The touch seemed to settle his husband as he blew out a soft breath.

“I am centuries old, Alexander,” Magnus began, gently, “ I have engaged in BDSM from time to time, with different lovers. Mostly for fun, not something with any set routine. The only time it was ever a regular thing was with Camille and that was not a healthy situation. Safewords were ignored and boundaries were crossed that never should have been."

Magnus studied Alec as he started to open his mouth, perhaps to ask about said boundaries, but instead:

“And Ethan?”

“Ethan was one of those few I just dabbled with. We were never serious, but we did have fun together. If there is a chance his sister is in danger, I feel obligated to find her. She may very well be there willingly, which is something her brother will just have to deal with,” Magnus stated and Alec snorted.

“Yeah, well, speaking as a big brother I can say that won’t make him feel much better,” Alec replied and Magnus hummed in amused agreement.

“Indeed.”

“Well, I wanna go with you.”

Magnus had assumed as much.

“Are you sure, Alexander?  If you’re worried about me going alone...” Magnus bit his lip, hoping that wasn’t the case, that Alec would know better than that.

Alec leaned over and placed his half-full glass on the side table next to him so he could sandwich Magnus’ hand in his own. “Of course not, Magnus. I’m not afraid you’re going to cheat on me or anything like that,” Alec said with a soft huff of laughter.  “It’s just… I just got you back. Everything is settling down now. You’ll be High Warlock again soon and in two weeks my leave ends and I’m back as acting head. We _just_ got married. I want whatever time with you I can have until things start to get hectic again. Even if I have to spend it calling you master,” Alec finished with his sweet lopsided grin that always made his heart somersault.

“Well, I actually prefer sir,” Magnus teased and he knew Alec only rolled his eyes for form. “But seriously, Alexander, if you truly wish to accompany me as my submissive, it means following my orders implicitly. You would be expected to walk behind me, seen but not heard. Especially being a Shadowhunter, you would be considered beneath any Downworlder; required to do their bidding unless marked and collared as mine, which of course, you would be. Meaning you would speak only to me, answer only to me, unless I otherwise directed, and abide by my request or else risk punishment. You can’t be the Head of the Institute in the Crescent Realm, and I cannot just be your husband. I will be your keeper and your every action will be for my pleasure. I will essentially own you.”

“You already own all of me,” Alec said softly and _fuck_ if that didn’t make Magnus’ heart trip and stumble in his chest.

“As you own me, Alexander, “ Magnus said softly, “but you have to steel yourself for the fact that there may be times when I have to punish you. An out of turn word, even by accident, and it would be expected of me to reprimand you; publicly, if others are around. I cannot show leniency.”

“I understand,” Alec assured him but Magnus pressed on.

“Do you? As a High Warlock, I will be invited and expended to attend certain...gatherings, if you will.”

Magnus toyed with his wedding ring, twisting it on his finger while he waited Alec out, the expression on his face thoughtful, head cocked and brow furrowed.

“Like… like orgies? Because Magnus, I can’t do that, and I know it’s old-fashioned, but you’re my husband, and I can’t watch you do that with someone else and be okay-”

“No, darling,” Magnus rushed to reassure Alec when he heard the panic in his voice. “ I mean, yes, no doubt we will be offered participation in such events, but I was more talking about how I can guarantee we would be seeing things like public nudity, flogging, sex, fellatio. Extremely open displays of affection. Situations where it would look odd if I restrained from having you...,” Magnus swirled his hand delicately as he searched for the right words, “service me.”

“Service you?”

“Yes,” Magnus nodded gently. “Can you handle being intimate so openly? I would never allow another to touch you. No one but you will touch me, but there will be eyes on us. There are disclosures people have to sign when entering such establishments, but that doesn’t stop some people from talking or sneaking a photo,” Magnus searched Alec’s eyes, the color of autumn leaves, all browns, greens, and gold, were wide and intense as he took in Magnus’ warnings. “ I have never taken you for an exhibitionist my dear Alexander, and people will know who you are. It’s not exactly a secret that the Head of the New York Institute is newly married to the High Warlock of Brooklyn. Are you sure you’re prepared for that? For rumors to get around that you kneel for me, that you obey my commands? ” Magnus dropped his glamour and arched a brow to get his point across, “Pup?”

“Magnus, “ Alec said a little breathlessly, pupils dilated in a way that made Magnus shiver a bit. “I am beyond caring what anyone thinks about our relationship. The important people know you’re my whole world, everyone else is insignificant,” Alec said firmly, as though it were fact and ridiculous to think otherwise.  “When do we leave?”

“Sooner rather than later. I can make arrangements for where we’ll be staying, collect our supplies-”

“Supplies?”

Bless his Alexander’s innocent soul.

“You remember that little shop I took you to in Amsterdam? Where we got you that gorgeous glass b-”

“Yes,” Alec interrupted, rubbing the back of his neck. “I remember. They had all kinds of… interesting things.”

The look on Alec’s face when he’d seen the variety of sex toys had been a mixture of mortification and child at Christmas. They’d walked away with a few items; butt plugs, blindfolds, a vibrating dildo that Alec had enjoyed, but had insisted quite adamantly that he’d much rather have Magnus. They didn’t buy handcuffs or rope because he had magic for that, and sex magic, when Magnus used it to restrain, was a huge turn on for his Alexander.

“Yes, well. I believe we could be ready to leave by tomorrow evening. Is that okay with you, Alec? There is no shame in backing out, I promise you,” he said earnestly, not wanting his selfish desire to have Alexander by his side in the Crescent Realm to overshadow his Shadowhunter’s true feelings.

Alec brought his thumb up to rub gently at Magnus’ bottom lip then replaced the digit with his mouth. The kiss was wet and deep and slow.

“I can be ready tomorrow afternoon,” Alec whispered as they broke apart for air. “But in the meantime, if we are going to spend the last of our honeymoon in a BDSM realm I think I should practice. Don’t you?   _Sir_?”

And if the husky tone of Alexander’s voice went straight to Magnus’ dick, he felt no shame.

“An excellent idea, pup,” Magnus said wickedly, standing to lead his always eager to learn husband to the bedroom.

 


	2. Chapter 2

“Woah.” It was the first thing that slipped from his mouth when they stepped through the portal. Next to him, Magnus chuckled lightly.

 

“Were you expecting the red sky and hot sands of Edom?” his husband asked amusedly, brow arched and lips curved up in a smile and Alec found himself momentarily stunned, as he often was, by Magnus’ beauty.

 

“Er, kinda?” Alec said when his voice returned. “This looks more like the Vegas strip or something.”

 

It appeared to be twilight, the sky that inky mix of deep blue and grey. The moon was a giant crescent shining brightly as the air stirred, warm and breezy. They stood on a long boardwalk that seemed endless. Benches were dotted along the left side from where they stood and gated openings that led down to a beach gleaming bright with white sand.  Bonfires glowed all along the stretch as far as Alec could see. On the other side of the boardwalk, there was a multitude of bars, hotels, and cafes mixed in with strip clubs and sex shops.

 

“So, maybe more like Amsterdam,” Alec amended, and Magnus laughed, reaching around to finger at the collar around Alec’s neck. Black leather with a silver plate etched with a cat’s eye and an attached metal ring in the middle, it was surprisingly comfortable.  The truth was, as soon as Magnus had fastened the sign of ownership around his neck, Alec had felt a calm settle over him. He had been nervous, Alec wasn’t ashamed to admit, to take on this task. Coming to this realm where Alec would have to be subservient; not because he was afraid but more because he worried he would disappoint Magnus. Taking orders from others when he was so used to giving them had Alec fretting about messing up accidentally; of perhaps speaking out of turn. But the collar served as a warm reminder and for some unknown reason, made him feel safe. He was in unfamiliar territory, but Alec knew without a doubt that he was secure in Magnus’ hands.

 

At first glance, it really looked no different than any adult late-night vacation spot. People-warlocks, seelies, vampires alike-were milling about. Apparently, public nudity was not something frowned upon in the crescent realm. Woman in jeweled collars and panties, men as well, were paraded proudly down the strip. There were those clad all in leather and one couple he observed appeared to be involved in some kind of pet play. Alec watched as the pair of Seelies passed, one being led on all fours, a sleek cat’s tail hanging from the male submissive’s bottom attached to what Alec assumed was a butt plug.  

 

“Our hotel is just down here,” Magnus’ voice drew Alec’s attention, and he blushed at the knowing look his husband gave him. “Now, no staring, Alexander, and remember: you are my sub. Do not speak to anyone without my permission.”

 

Alec nodded. “Yes sir,” he said, and Magnus smiled approvingly.

 

“We will check in and then we have a dinner reservation at _Sinful_ with a warlock friend of mine who frequents here for at least half of the year.”

 

Alec huffed out a laugh. “Does he not have a day job?”

 

“A warlock who handles his money correctly can go many years without having to punch a time clock, Alexander. Now,” Magnus gestured as they approached what Alec assumed was their destination, “ show time, pup,” Magnus angled his face up towards Alec, stealing a soft kiss before leading him through wide glass doors of a towering building. The air as they stepped inside, was cool and smelled faintly of jasmine. Alec followed Magnus to the glossy black concierge desk, footfalls echoing on the rose marble floor.

 

“Checking in, sir?” A woman in a smart suit and sleek ponytail smiled up at Magnus cooly.

 

“Yes, my dear.  Magnus Lightwood-Bane.”

Alec nearly laughed as the woman’s eyes widened comically.

 

“Oh, of course. Congratulations on your nuptials sir! I see here your usual suite is all ready for you. Here is your key-card. As you know, we here at The Half-Moon have superb security, but feel free to use your own wards.”

 

“We shall, thank you.”

 

“Wow,” Alec said with a laugh once they were quietly enclosed in the elevator. “She didn’t even meet my gaze.”

 

“Yes, well, the staff here prides themselves on their professionalism. “

 

Alec’s mouth dropped open when Magnus opened the door to their suite. It was nearly as large as the loft and had its own balcony as well.

 

“By the Angel,” he murmured as he did a slow circle of the room. The main floor and kitchenette were in black and white checkered design, and the thick carpets were a rich burgundy. He wandered past the large sitting area hosting a flatscreen that took up a whole wall, with a cozy looking loveseat in dove gray with a matching sectional with black and white accent pillows. The door in the far back opened to bedroom bigger than they had at home, featuring a large four-poster bed. Alec didn’t ask Magnus who he’d taken to this room before, not wanting to know, and he fiddled with his wedding ring. His husband, however, seemed to hear the unspoken thoughts.

 

“I always kept my play to the club scene,” Magnus’ hand on Alec’s arm had him turning and his gaze locked on warm brown eyes.

 

“Magnus, you don’t have to explain yourself-” he stopped when Magnus brought a finger to Alec’s lips. It was so reminiscent of their first night of drinks that he smiled.

“I kept a room here, but I didn’t bring anyone back here. As I said, aside from Camille, there was no one I was in a relationship with longterm when I chose to indulge.”

 

It bothered Alec that Magnus felt the need to tell him this because he knew it was his past jealousy and insecurity that prompted the words.

 

“Thank you, I appreciate you wanting to ease my mind or whatever, but you don’t have to. I was stupid before. When we started.” Alec licked his suddenly dry lips, clasping his hands behind his back to stop from fidgeting under his husband’s heavy stare. “ I knew you were more than experienced. I knew that you had a past. It’s just that I never quite understood what it was that you wanted with me. I mean, who was I except some repressed, virginal shadowhunter?”

 

“Alexander, please-” He cut Magnus’ plea off by grabbing his bejeweled hands, lacing them with his own.

 

“I know that’s not how you see me now, but at the beginning, I was pretty sure I was just a challenge to you.”

 

“I do love a challenge,” Magnus agreed, softly.

 

“And once we got together for the first little while I kept waiting for you to get bored. I don’t know, I guess I let your past intimidate me? I just didn’t want to disappoint you.”

 

“I could never be disappointed in you, Alec,” Magnus said sincerely, and Alec shrugged, lips tugging up in a half-smile.

 

“I told you. I was stupid.”

 

Magnus pulled his hands back only to loop them behind Alec’s neck. “Not stupid darling. Young. Besides, a little jealousy is healthy in a relationship.”

 

Alec’s lips quirked, recalling a time not so long ago when Magnus had his own little burst of envy, a feeling that had quite baffled the warlock and delighted Alec, if only because of how adorably put-out Magnus had appeared at the emotion.

 

“Well, either way, I am determined to be better about it. But speaking of jealousy," Alec said with a teasing smile that had Magnus arching a brow, "that reminds me.  Underhill asked my advice the other day on where to take Lorenzo on a date. He was like, _where do you take someone who can already go wherever they want_?”

 

Magnus laughed, a musical sound that as usual, sent butterflies winging through his chest. “And what did you say?”

 

“To let me know if he figures it out.”

 

Magnus’ smirked and his hands settled firmly on Alec’s hips, thumbing at the bones as he tilted his head up and surveyed the Shadowhunter.

 

“Oh, I think you do quite well on your own, Alexander,” Magnus breathed, edging closer and ghosting his lips in a teasing kiss. Alec couldn’t help but to give chase, and Magnus chuckled darkly. “Ah-ah-ah,” he scolded lightly. “You know how we get, pup.”

 

Alec let his forehead drop to Magnus’ shoulder and groaned.

“Now, no pouting Alexander. Let us change for dinner. Think of this evening as an exercise in restraint. If you do well, you shall be rewarded.” The simple words had a spark running through his veins, and Alec was again surprised at the deep need to please Magnus on this unexplored level. He found himself nodding in eager anticipation.

 

“Yes, sir.”

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	3. Chapter 3

 

When they arrived at _Sinful_ Alec was surprised to see it was housed in a nondescript brick building with a simple black sign with the restaurant's name in crimson lettering.  Magnus pulled open the door and Alec swallowed hard, nerves fluttering just a bit. A hostess wearing the same cool, unaffected smile as the hotel concierge had, stood behind a podium. A look about the room showed subs kneeling on small throw pillows on the rich hardwood floor. Next to them was a pair of loveseats where their doms sat, seemingly not paying attention, until you observed the side-long glances and random head pats, as though stroking a cat.

 

Alec felt goosebumps break over his arms in the black silk tank top Magnus had dressed him in. They were paired with black pinstriped pants and combat boots; almost his training ensemble, only with far superior fabrics. Alec had enjoyed the appreciative glint of gold in Magnus’ eyes when they lingered on Alec’s collar, before tracing his runes with the heat of his gaze.

 

Magnus wore a flowy shirt in royal blue open to the navel, a pair of long necklaces dancing against his golden skin and black leather pants that Alec knew were as supple as butter and molded to Magnus body like a second skin. Alec immediately noticed one of the female subs knelt on a blue cushion who raised her eyes to his husband, only to quickly avert her stare back to the floor when a distinguished-looking man in loveseat next to her arched brow in her direction.

 

Magnus caught Alec’s eye and nodded subtly at the pillows on the floor.  Without a word, Alec knelt on the empty one nearest to Magnus. 

“Good pup,” Magnus murmured to him, running his fingers through Alec’s hair, smiling benevolently as the man from the loveseat rose to great him.

 

“ Magnus Bane, I was so pleasantly surprised to receive your message. You’re looking spry in your old age,” the man teased jovially and Magnus let out a light melodious laugh.

 

“What can I say, love keeps me young. In case you haven’t heard, I’m a married man now. Alexander, please meet my very dear friend, Thomas Sparrow.”

 

Alec raised his eyes and nodded politely at the man scrutinizing him with wide, friendly eyes in vivid violet.

 

“He’s very beautiful, Magnus. I can see why you had to covet him. It truly must be love for the head of the New York Institute to kneel for you so prettily,” Thomas observed. 

 

“I am indeed, a very lucky man.”

 

“Well, come along then. Our table is already set,” Thomas said and Alec wondered if he and the man’s sub would be dining on floor pillows or if they would be permitted to eat all.  As if reading his mind, Thomas continued, “I don’t see why our pets can’t join us at the table for a civilized dinner,” the tone suggested he was being magnanimous and it literally hurt Alec to hold back the eye roll.

 

They were led to a private corner booth and Alec was ushered to the inside by Magnus, which gave him a great view of the busy boardwalk below. The hand Magnus placed on his thigh told him it was to keep him as tucked up close to him as possible. The enchanting Seelie who was their host’s submissive sat across from him. Her hair was the color of gold coins and fell in ringlets over her shoulder. Her eyes were a wide seafoam green that complimented the olive tone of her skin. She hadn’t taken her eyes off of Magnus since they met at the restaurant.

 

A glance at Magnus revealed nothing, his face a polite mask. If he was aware of the woman’s open perusal, he either didn’t notice or didn’t care. Alec was betting it was the latter, as Magnus noticed everything.

 

“Well, Magnus, it appears we have something in common. My dear princess here tells me you were a bit of an item the last time you were here.”

 

 _There it is_. Almost as though she had been waiting for an opportunity to see his reaction, the woman aimed her eyes at Alec and flashed him a smug smile. Alec made sure to retain a bored expression on his face, one he was sure he often used to wear at Clave meetings.

 

“Goodness, that was so long ago, wasn’t it Annalise? At least twenty-years,”  and Alec has to bite back the hysterical laugh that when Magnus had been here with Goldilocks, he had been three years old.  Surreal. At Magnus’ questioning look, Alec only grinned, giving a barely-there shake of his head.

 

“It has been a while, hasn’t it?” her voice dripped seduction and Alec wondered if it was natural or for Magnus’ benefit. He still found it amusing. Flirting was never something Alec had ever really learned. He much preferred the blunt approach to things. It really left no room for questions, even if the answers or actions he received in return weren’t always what he had hoped. “I hope it doesn’t bother you,” the Seelie turned to Alec, faux concern lacing her voice, as, without a doubt, she _fully_ hoped that it did.

 

Alec took a sip of his water. “Should it?” he asked, placing the glass down and observing her. She seemed surprised by him volleying the question back to her. Alec watched as she side-eyed her dom as though wondering if it was wise for her to continue. To his credit, the warlock- _Thomas_ -merely looked entertained.

 

“I don’t know, I guess I would think sitting here knowing that I have known Magnus’ body and he mine … that we’ve had endless hours of pleasure together,” her eyes fluttered over to Magnus again before settling back on Alec. He looked at her, a bit baffled as she began to trail a manicured hand towards her own cleavage.  “I mean, let’s be honest. There are certain _attributes_ that I bring to the table, that you never could. Attributes a man like Magnus might be missing after being without for so long.”

 

What? _Ohhh_. This time, Alec couldn’t hold back the laugh and he felt Magnus’ heated gaze on him like a brand, but he continued to face his husband’s former lover head-on.

 

“Listen, I’m sorry- _what was your name again?_ ” Alec cocked his head quizzically for effect, amused at the disgruntled expression stealing across the woman’s face.

 

“Annalise,” she spat out and Alec nodded.

 

“Annalise, right. Okay, so here’s the thing, Annalise. You,” Alec pointed at her, ” were just one of many.” Alec tapped his wedding ring with his finger, “ “I’m the only.”

 

Alec felt Magnus grip his thigh hard before relaxing and he didn’t have to see the look of pride on his face to know that Magnus was happy with his answer.

 

“He’s quite right, my dear. My darling Alexander is it for me,” Magnus turned to Alec’s and cradled his face in his palms, the coolness of his rings comforting against his skin. Alec's breath caught at the naked love shining in his eyes, gold and green flashing brightly for a moment before settling back to his rich, warm brown. “You’re so good for me, pup,” Magnus murmured before pressing a lingering kiss full of promise to his lips.

 

“Thank you, sir,” Alec whispered, mouth tugging up in a half-smile.

 

“So tell me what you're really doing here Magnus,” Thomas said with a friendly smile. “I know it’s not to have some delicious encounter, though more is the pity,” the warlock said with a wink at Alec that had him blushing. “I find it hard to believe that the high Warlock of Brooklyn and The Head of the New York Institute would feel the need to flaunt their sickeningly sweet relationship for all the depraved downworld to see,” it was said with humor and Magnus laughed good-naturedly.

 

“You’d be correct about that, my friend. We are actually here looking for someone.  A friend of mine’s sister has apparently entered this realm with a new vampire boyfriend, one who doesn’t have the greatest reputation and he is worried she may be here under duress. He asked for my help in discovering whether or not she was of sound mind. Alexander and I have some free time for the next few weeks and decided to investigate together.”

 

“Give me their names, I will make some discreet inquiries, and get back to you if I find anything,” Thomas said, taking out his phone and exchanging information with Magnus. “But if I were a betting man, I would try _On the Cusp,_ tomorrow night. It’s amateur night. Maybe he’ll want to show off his new pet?”

Business done for the evening, Magnus and Thomas moved onto lighter subjects, and Alec, though he didn't know any of the people they were reminiscing about, just allowed himself to enjoy the lyrical sound of his husband's. Like the way he moved, even Magnus' words were poetry in motion. Alec nearly snorted at his sappy thoughts and decided to switch to water, lest he embarrass himself and spout off some of his musings out loud. 

Annalise didn’t say much after Alec’s display at the table, but dinner still passed in a pleasant enough fashion, considering he barely spoke. The food was superb, at least; perfectly seared scallops over a corn and lobster risotto that Alec was going to make his mission to learn how to cook.  But for now, Alec was definitely ready to be back in their motel, preferably sharing a hot bubble bath with Magnus. 

 

Instead of using a portal, they enjoyed the warm breeze on the walk back to the hotel, and it wasn’t until they were alone in the elevator that Magnus’ cool facade cracked. 

 

Magnus pushed Alec against the back wall of the elevator and claimed his mouth on a heady sigh of need. Alec sank into the kiss, hands immediately tugging Magnus in as close as he could, wide palms splaying his hips and thumbing at the sharp-cut bones.  Talented fingers tipped with blue magic grazed Alec’s jawline causing him to shiver.

 

When the floor to their suite dinged,  Magnus broke off the kiss, leaving Alec chasing his lips. The Warlock chuckled darkly at the moan of protest Alec let out, dragging his ring-clad fingers down Alec's arm until their palms met and clasped.

“Come along, pup,” Magnus’s voice was as sultry as a siren and Alec felt need rear up in him, and grab him by the throat. He eagerly followed behind, feeling the need to continue the ruse, the idea of being submissive for his alluring husband the only thing he wanted at that moment.

 

With an elegant flourish of hands, the doors to their suite opened. There was no stopping for cocktails, no enjoying the view.  The was nothing but greedy mouths and grasping fingers as clothing was shed on their way to the bedroom. Magnus’ eyes were gloriously un-glamoured and _fuck_ if that didn’t do it for Alec every damn time. 

 

Alec laughed when in a fit of frustration, Magnus made their clothes disappear with an impatient wave. Confronted with smooth caramel skin and gorgeous abs, Alec groaned out loud, fingers immediately striking out to tug at Magnus’ sensitive nipples; the lewd growl in response making his cock twitch visibly.

 

“Alexander, I’m so proud of you. You did so well,” the words were soft satin brushing over him.

 

“I wanted to be good for you, sir,” Alec replied, saucy and breathless, angling down to steal a kiss as he snaked his arm around Magnus’ waist and pulled him closer.

 

“You were, my love, so good Alec,” Magnus murmured against his lips. “ The way you handled Annalise. You have no idea what your acceptance my past… the fact that I don’t have to worry, that you know how none of it could ever compare to what have together. What an utter gift you are to me, I love you so very much.”

 

“How can I not know?” Alec asked softly, heart tripping and stumbling in his chest before settling back down. “You married me, didn’t you? You put up with my late nights, you forgive my immature mistakes, you’re there whenever I need you. I’m going to keep trying to prove that I’m worth it, Magnus. Everyday,” he promised, then sank to his knees on the floor. Alec grinned when he heard Magnus breath hitch at the motion.

 

Alec slipped his mouth over Magnus’ cockhead, sucking gently, one hand gripping the base, the other cupping his sac. Alec looked up at his husband from beneath long lashes, moaning around the tip when he saw slitted cat’s eyes staring down at him fiercely. Alec took Magnus deeper, flattening his tongue on the upstroke as he began to set a rhythm.

 

“Oh," came a soft gasp. " Oh, Alexander. You look so enchanting with that mouth wrapped around my cock,” Magnus’ voice was shaky and reverent, and Alec hummed in approval when Magnus’ hips began to rock softly, feeding his dick in shallow pushes past Alec's spit-slick lips.  He ran his hands up the back of Magnus’ calves, then sliding up over firm cheeks, squeezing in encouragement.

 

“What do you want, pup?” Magnus groaned out, head tipping back on a sigh. “Want me to fuck your face?” the blunt words had Alec whimpering, reaching down to fist his own dick a few times, needing a little relief. The head of his cock was slick with precome, the sounds of Magnus’ _unh unh unh_ grunts coaxing out drop after drop. 

 

Alec dug his fingers into the meat of Magnus’ ass when he felt a hand grip his hair roughly, but not enough to hurt. Alec let Magnus guide his head, saliva leaking out of his mouth as he slid up and down Magnus’ length, taking him all the way to the back of his throat. When he swallowed, Magnus let out a guttural wail that had him echoing one in return, muffled for the mouthful of his husband's cock.

 

“Look at you, _ah, ah_ , taking it so good for me. I’m so close, Alexander,” Magnus’ hips were pistoning wildly now, and Alec relaxed his jaw further, grateful that his practice deep throating had seriously improved his gag reflex. Alec could feel tremors beginning to wrack Magnus’ body, his erotic moans of pleasure nearly continuous now. The sounds of Magnus’ dick sloppily sliding in and out of his mouth, the taste of his salty skin, the smell of sandalwood and spice had one hand dropping from his husband’s ass to grip his cock as Alec began stroking himself in time with Magnus' thrusts.

 

“Alec," Magnus keened, "Love-I’m there, I’m so there, gonna come- _oh fuck yes, keep sucking, Alexander unh fuck-,”_ Alec swallowed rapidly as Magnus’ thick cock shot salty spunk down his throat. The drawn-out moan, coupled with the filthy words and sparks of blue magic he felt dancing across his skin, had the Shadowhunter coming harshly over his own knuckles. He released Magnus’ dick with a pop as he cried out, come from Magnus’ still pulsing head, splashing over Alec’s lips and down his chin.

 

Alec collapsed back on his heels as Magnus managed to slide to the floor gracefully onto the push carpet of their temporary bedroom. Sweat dampened skin stuck together as their limbs tangled in an exhausted embrace.  Their breathing was loud as they fought for breath and Alec laughed at how debauched he must have looked; naked, spent, with come drying on his face.

 

Alec’s knees ached a little, but it was a good hurt, and he found himself grinning dopily over at his equally sappy looking husband. 

Magnus' bejeweled fingers danced for a moment and Alec sighed happily as the come and sweat were magicked from his body. Better, as he was too tired for a bubble bath now anyway; he’d probably fall asleep in the tub 

 

Magnus moved first, moving fluidly as always, but his laugh when he pulled a not-so- steady Alec up from the ground, was still breathless.  They crawled into bed, cuddling in close together under the plush bedding. With a snap of Magnus' fingers, the lights dimmed and Alec sighed, sated, content, and safe.

 

“I believe this place is having an inspiring effect on you, pup,” Magnus teased sleepily, before pressing a soft kiss at the edge of Alec’s jaw and he chuckled.

 

“I’m pretty sure it’s just you, Magnus,” Alec whispered, burrowing in further, throwing a leg over Magnus and nuzzling his ear. “You are what inspires me.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There is a line in this chapter that is a nod to my Destiel readers who also play in this fandom :)


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for your patience, all :)

Magnus sincerely wondered how he would ever grow used to the feeling of waking up in his husband’s arms. He allowed himself an indulgent smile as the man that he loved lay sprawled across him; legs tangled and the beginnings of scruff tickling into Magnus’ neck.

 

Magnus felt humbled that Alec so willingly displayed his vulnerability. It was a heady feeling to know that Alexander trusted him so implicitly. To be loved so completely, all facets of himself, was not something he’d ever truly believed he would find. This Shadowhunter had turned his life upside down in the best possible way. He wondered if Alec knew that Magnus was aware of his search into becoming immortal. During a dinner party the week before, Simon had let slip Alec’s request to be turned in order to find him in Edom. Magnus’ first reaction had been to be furious.

 

It was Caterina who had pulled him aside telling him to calm down and not to dare diminish what Alec was willing to do for him. 

 

_ “You leave that boy be. He’d do anything for you. Alec doesn’t need a lecture right now. Mark my words, if there is a way to make himself immortal, he’ll find it. I’ve already offered to help.” _

 

_ “You… what? Why would you do that? You know our life is as much a curse as it is a blessing,” his usual melodious tones now ripe with anger. _

 

_ “To you, maybe. Not to Alec. He wanted to go to you with this, you know. But he’s afraid that as a Shadowhunter  who only loves truly, once, that  _ his  _ version of forever is more than you can handle.” _

 

_ “Why are you telling me this,” Magnus asked, more than a little shaken as he caught Alec’s eye from across the room where he was talking with Luke and his mother. Alec smiled at him so affectionately that he found all of his righteous ire melting away. How could his Alexander think he wouldn’t want as many lifetimes as possible with him? _

 

_ “Because even when Alec finds a way,” Caterina said quietly, “ as much as he wants it, he’ll never tell you if he thinks it’s not what you want. So if you do, maybe you should find a way to let him know you’re open to it.” _

 

Of course, he was open to it. If anything his short time with Alexander had taught him was how much more time he wanted with him. Not just because of the remarkable change they could bring about in the future, but because his trip to Edom had shown him that being without Alec was worse than any loss he had been through in his centuries of living.

 

He decided to see if Alexander would be up for spending the day at the beach.  The sun was shining through the wide bedroom windows and Magnus knew they’d have to leave soon to get a decent spot on the beach.

 

Magnus coaxed Alec awake with fresh coffee and a citrus fruit salad, followed by lingering kisses and a lazy handjob that was fervently reciprocated. Soon after they were walking on the white sand, both sporting board shorts in ridiculous Hawaiian print, to their assigned beach cabana.  Magnus took pride in how striking they looked, hands entwined, his golden skin a gorgeous contrast from Alec’s pale tone and pitch-black runes. 

 

The chaise lounge under the beach tent was white, wide, and plush, with plenty of room for the two of them.  The water called, however, and aside from his magically waterproof eyeliner, Magnus went  _ au natural,  _ hair free of product and curling over his brow that constantly had Alec’s fingers brushing through it. 

 

They held each other close as the floated, only breaking apart to dunk and tread for a bit, only until, like magnets, they drew together again, kissing shamelessly in the water. Magnus led them back towards their spot on the beach for lunch, eyes narrowing at the cabana boy who’s eyes lingered just a little too long on Alexander’s glorious form. His husband, of course, was oblivious to the perusal, too intent on slicking Magnus’ back with sunblock and running his fingers down his sun-warmed skin.

 

The afternoon passed in a blur of teasing, swimming, and sunbathing, arousal simmering between them, banked for now as they dressed for an evening at  _ On the Cusp _ . Magnus dressed in shiny, black leather that was soft as butter against his skin paired with a filmy see-through shirt and knee-high boots with multiple silver buckles. His hair was spiked and tipped with royal purple streaks that matched the sleeveless silk tank he had asked Alec to wear, along with his collar and artfully ripped black skinny jeans. His gorgeous arms were bare, drawing eyes to the runes that stood out so starkly on his skin.

 

Magnus growled as they walked down the boardwalk when appreciative gazes lingered too long for his liking.

 

“Warlock Bane, your table is ready,” the hostess said politely when they entered the dark club. The ceiling was glass, showing the darkening sky as sunset gave way for twilight.

 

“Lightwood-Bane,” Magnus never got tired of correcting, the sound of their two names joined a source of utter joy for him. They were led to a large dining area. A stage showcased couples practicing Shibari and Magnus couldn’t help but picture Alec done up in such a fashion, for his eyes only.

 

“Could we try that sometime,” Alec murmured next to him, eyes also entranced by the couple on the stage.

 

“If you’d like, pup, I’d be delighted to introduce you to it once we are back home,” Magnus said, charmed when Alec’s cheeks pinkened even as he nodded.  Magnus seated himself at the table and motioned for Alec to kneel at his feet. He conjured a pillow for Alec’s knees. Magnus ordered a Martini and nodded his consent when offered a basket of bread and olive oil.

 

“Keep your eyes out for Jasmine,” Magnus said as he broke off a piece of bread and dipped it in the Tuscan oil, bringing it to Alec’s mouth. Magnus hissed quietly when Alec’s tongue swept across his fingers as he took the bread into his mouth.  Magnus lifted a glass of water to Alec’s lips and watched with hungry eyes as his husband swallowed, licking the spare drops of liquid off of his full bottom lip.

 

The pulse of the music, the sultry atmosphere of the room, and the cries of the Seelie now getting spanked on stage made for an erotic setting and Magnus was pleased to see Alec’s eyes darken with need with every press of Magnus’ fingers into Alec’s mouth.

 

They continued like this for a while, Alec eating delicately from Magnus’ fingers, each time lingering a little longer on each digit. Until:

 

“Isn’t that her on the stage?” Alec asked, quietly alluding to the woman bent over the knee of a pale, blond and looking very much like she was right where she wanted to be.  Magnus could sense nothing that gave him the buzz that any enchantments were being used between the partners on stage.

 

“She definitely doesn’t appear to be here against her will. If anything, her dominant looks utterly besotted. My, my, Ethan will be most disturbed.”

 

“Does that mean,” Alec worried his bottom lip, a nervous habit that Magnus found most endearing, “ Does that mean we have to go?”

 

Magnus smiled, eyes flashing cat-like for an instant at what a picture his love made, flushed with desire and shy all at once.  Magnus slouched down in his seat, spreading his legs wide as he dragged Alec up from his knees and in between his own. His head dipped down to sip from Alec’s lips, teasingly before delving deeper. Lewd sounds of sex was a low murmur around them mixed in with the din of conversation and a need for Alec reared up, powerful as a punch in the gut. Alec’s fingers clenched and unclenched on Magnus’ thighs and he could tell Alec was holding back, that he was both excited and nervous and before he even thought about it, Magnus broke their kiss to level Alec with a commanding gaze, flashing his cat’s eyes and watching Alec’s breath catch at the sight. He captured Alec’s hands and brought them to the prominent bulge in the front of his pants.

 

Alec palmed Magnus’ cock through the leather material and he let out a whine at the contact.  “I want you to suck me, Alexander,” it came out as a breathy demand and Alec’s eyes widened, darting around the darkened room. Those who weren’t thoroughly engrossed in each other were focused on the stage and that seemed to settle it for Alec who, with a needy whimper, made quick work of Magnus’ zipper, dragging the supple leather pants down his ass far enough to free Magnus’ cock. Alec hunched over, guarding it jealousy and taking Magnus to the toot in one swallow.

 

Magnus arched and moaned, fingers feathering through Alec’s dark hair and fisting the strands as he confidently began to take Magnus apart.  His thighs came up to clench around Alec’s head, but his husband just continued to tongue and suck his length sloppily. Magnus could feel a few eyes on them and he tilted his head back. He hoped those watching eyes were enjoying the show because it was the closest they would ever get. In fact, the closer he got to the edge, the more he wanted his husband alone, bent over the bed and open for him.

 

Magnus dragged Alec back by the hair, lips pulling off of his cock with an obscene pop.  He knew his glamor had slipped for good by the pure want in Alec’s eyes as they met Magnus’. He quickly conjured a portal with a flick of his wrist, uncaring if it startled others, and pushed Alec through the swirling vortex. Magnus was proud he’d landed them in the hotel bedroom, enjoying the breathless laugh that escaped Alec as he looked down to find himself naked. 

 

Magnus pushed him onto his stomach unceremoniously, kicking his legs apart as Magnus stood between them, parting Alec’s cheeks and bending down pressing a filthy kiss to his hole.

 

“Fuck!” Alec Gasped Magnus gave a sharp yank to his hair.

 

“Did I say you could speak?”

 

“No...No sir,” Alec’s voice with raspy with edgy longing, as he flexed his fingers in the bedsheets. Magnus dragged his lips from Alec’s ass to trail up his spine, humming in praise when Alec turned his head so Magnus’ could lavish his deflect rune with sucking kisses. Alec made an absolutely delicious sound as magically lube-slicked fingers breached his furled entrance, easily giving way as Magnus worked him open. 

 

Alec’s hips canted back, and Magnus tskked. “Hold still and take it, darling, or you will not come tonight. Do you understand?”

 

Alec nodded frantically against the sheets, whole body trembling as Magnus worked his fingers in and out of his pretty pink pucker, stretching and curling until he brushed over Alec’s prostate. Alec keened, mouth opening and closing in a soundless plea. Magnus slicked up his cock, tip dripping copiously as he positioned himself at Alec’s fluttering entrance.

 

“Are you ready, pup?” Magnus crooned in his ear, teeth nipping at the lobe and Alec groaned.

 

“Yes, sir.”

 

“You don’t have to hold back anymore and you may come when you wish,” Magnus deemed before slamming in, to the hilt, clutching Alec’s hips as he sank into, hot, tight warmth. Twin groans of satisfaction echoed loudly in the room. 

Magnus thrust wildly into his husband’s welcoming body but still felt the need to be closer. Alec whimpered when Magnus pulled out, glistening hole clenching and Magnus ran a soothing hand down his sweat-dampened spine.

 

Magnus urged Alec up onto the bed, settling in behind him, pulling Alec back by the chest so that he was in Magnus lap when he sank back on his cock.  Alec’s head fell back on Magnus’ shoulder, letting out a blissful sigh as he began to rock them. Alec nuzzled into the skin of Magnus’ neck as his arms came up to cover Magnus’ that were locked around his stomach.

 

They moved together like a rolling wave, ecstasy building together with every rise and fall of their bodies. All it took was Magnus’ bejeweled fingers wrapping around Alec’s cock to have the man clenching, come spurting out and dripping over Magnus’ wedding ring. It was such an erotic picture that it only took half a dozen more thrusts for Magnus to follow, sparks of blue magic showering them as he came with a guttural cry of “Alexander!”

 

 He cleaned them with a wave of his hand, before falling down into the sheets, pulling Alec along with him and cuddling him close, despite the flush of their skin.

 

“I could do that forever,” Alec said, sleepy and content and Magnus only tugged him closer.

 

“Me too, Alexander,” Magnus said softly, making a mental note to have a serious talk about immortality with his husband once they returned home. “So what did you think of the Crescent Realm?” Magnus asked, trailing his hand lightly up and down Alec’s side, watching the muscles quiver every time a ticklish spot was brushed.

 

“It was interesting. I wouldn’t mind going back every once in a while, but I definitely think I prefer to have you dominate me in private. I don’t like other people looking at you when we’re intimate,” Alec turned his head to meet Magnus’ eyes, a light blush highlighting his cheeks, his wide autumn eyes looking at him covetously.

 

“They were watching me just as much as you, my dear Alexander, but keeping this part of or lives to ourselves is more than fine with me.”

 

“What are you going to tell Ethan?” Alec asked, lacing their hands together and fiddling with Magnus’ wedding ring.

 

“What he doesn’t want to hear; that his baby sister is growing up and he’ll have to deal with it.”

 

Alec cupped the back of Magnus’ neck, pulling him in for a soft kiss. “I love that you’re a dreamer,” he teased, then more seriously, “Thank you for letting me come with you.”

 

“Thank you for trusting me, Alexander,” Magnus whispered in return.

 

“Always,” Alec replied, with a smile on his gorgeous face, curling into Magnus as he drifted off, muttering “Love you,  Magnus.”

 

“I love you, too, darling,” Again, Magnus thought about the chance of forever with this perfect Nephilim beside him, and found himself eager to start researching. But for now, laying under silken sheets with his beloved husband was good too.

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



End file.
